


Prisoner

by BlueMyrian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, M/M, Prisoner of War, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMyrian/pseuds/BlueMyrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is taken prisoner by the pirate king Crowley and tortured for information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

“This would go much smoother for you Castiel if you would just talk to me.”

Castiel looked straight ahead and said nothing as Crowley walked back to his desk to light a candle. He could feel his face starting to swell on on side, and taste the blood in his mouth, but he refused to give in. Set up on a stool in the captain’s quarters with his hands bound behind his back, Castiel knew that he was nothing less than a tool to the infamous pirate king. 

One of Crowley’s fleet had attacked Castiel’s ship on it’s way back from delivering goods to the colonies. They had stolen the return cargo, the King’s taxes, sunk the King’s vessel, and killed all of Castiel’s men in front of him as an example. He was the only one left and as an officer of the King, he was given as a gift to Crowley. Castiel wasn’t even sure if Crowley needed the information he was intent on torturing out of him, or if the twisted bastard was just enjoying himself. Either way, Castiel was determined not to talk. 

“Such a loyalist you are Castiel. Let’s see if I can’t change your tune.”

Crowley had been holding an ornate letter opener over a candle flame, watching as it flickered over the blunt silver blade. Now he approached Castiel with it, holding it close enough to his skin for him to feel the heat. 

“Come now. You haven’t said a single word. Surely you are not a mute?”

Crowley pressed the searing blade to Castiel’s neck, sighing when the other man cried out. 

“Ah, see now? You do have a voice. And a fine pair of lungs.”

Crowley touched the blade to skin once more, leaving another bright red welt.

“But it seems you would rather sing than talk.”

Crowley walked back to his desk. He watched Castiel closely as he held the blade over the candle’s small flame once more. Castiel was hunched over slightly now, trying to catch his breath as he blinked away tears from his eyes. He tried hard to push the pain to the back of his mind. It was nothing. He needed a distraction, a focus. The open sky. The feel of the wind and the spray on his face. Yes. The pain was nothing but the tingling spray of salt on his face. The heat was just the sun beating down. It was nothing.

Crowley slapped Castiel, hard, bringing him back to the all too painful present. 

“There will be none of that. I want your full attention. Now. Where was I? Ah, right.”

Crowley pressed the blade to a cut on Castiel’s arm, pressing down hard on the shallow wound.

“Wouldn’t want you catching infection now would we?”

Crowley leaned back against his desk and waited for Castiel to catch his breath again. 

“Now. You know how this works. You give me the answers I want and I maybe let you go.”

Castiel met Crowley’s gaze, determined to appear strong. Surely Crowley would kill him in the end. All he could hope for was that the sick bastard would get bored with him if he refused to talk.

“I am interested to know about one ship in particular. I wonder if you know of it? I have heard the Impala is scheduled to ship out with a rather large cargo of treasure found on the mainland. You wouldn’t know anything about that would you?”

Dean. Castiel tried his hardest not to react but Crowley had obviously seen something change in Castiel when he mentioned the ship. 

“Oh, so you do know of it. Excellent. Let’s talk.”

Castiel did not cry out this time when Crowley touched him with the blade, and Crowley grinned. 

“Ah, I seem to have found a stubborn streak. Interesting indeed. I hope you realize that it does not matter how long you hold out, now that I know you have something to hide, I will get it from you.”

Little did Crowley know that the Impala had already left the mainland. It had been scheduled to leave only three days after Castiel’s ship. If the sea was kind, the Impala would be pulling into the docks in just four days time. If Castiel could hold out until then, Dean would be safe. Afterwards, Crowley could do whatever he wanted to Castiel. It wouldn’t matter. 

Castiel was more than determined to remain silent. He hardly noticed now when Crowley began to loose his cool. The pirate king had inadvertently given his captive a perfect focus, a whole-hearted reason to defy him. There was little chance now that he would get what he wanted. Castiel would withstand anything if it meant protecting Dean.


End file.
